Usuario discusión:Vic V.
Bienvenido (atrasadamente) a la wiki Vic V. Queria felicitarte por expandir tanto el artículo 69. Pues, solo eso, felicitaciones y bienvenido. -- 23:56 11 sep 2007 (UTC) Gracias, igual todavia no habia hecho mucho, asi que me parece bien que cuando empiezo a aportar mas me saluden. Bueno, igual al articulo 69 todavia le falta (supondre) informacion, a cualquiera que quiera añadir mas, que lo haga, se lo agradecere. Bueno, Claude, Gracias y Gracias. --Vic V. 00:10 12 sep 2007 (UTC) :Hola Vic, queria comentarte una cosa. Cuando vayas a crear un art., y tengas que poner algo entre ( o ) (paréntesis), no lo pongas en mayúsculas. Por ejemplo, creaste Dodo (Personaje), que debería ser Dodo (personaje). Ahora lo arreglo. Otra cosa más, cuando empiezes un art., no empiezes poniendo titular, ya que el art en si ya lo posee. Espero que te sirvan esos consejos. Saludos -- 01:13 12 sep 2007 (UTC) Muchas gracias, todavia no me acostumbro. ahora toy cambiando otro mas. Una pregunta ¿Que es le falta formato? A ver si asi lo cmabio yo mismo. --Vic V. 01:22 12 sep 2007 (UTC) :Por ejemplo, el "formato" puede ser que le falten negritas. Las negritas se usan para marcar la primera vez que se nombra lo del artículo. Es decir, por ejemplo, creo el artículo "Ejemplo" y pongo: :El Ejemplo es una cosa que se usa para..., que quedaría así: :El Ejemplo es una cosa que se usa para... :*¿Ves? eso es parte del formato. Otra cosa podria ser que se pueda usar alguna tabla, o incluso la redacción del artículo. La foto también es buena opción. Arma los artículos lo mejor que puedas, y si necesitas buscar información, hacelo. Por cierto, si ves que tu art. no tiene foto, pone esto al principio de la pag. . Si tu art. tiene poca info, pone: . Si tu artículo lo tenes en construcción (o lo vas a seguir otro dia o después), pone: . Saludos -- 01:29 12 sep 2007 (UTC) Gracias, ahora, ants de dormir, hare algo, mañana seguire un poco. Igual, necesito que pongan las ubicaciones de para el GTA 2, ¿Donde lo pido?--Vic V. 01:42 12 sep 2007 (UTC) :¿Ubicaciones? ¿que ubicaciones? -- 15:54 12 sep 2007 (UTC) Perdon, localizaciines, tipo las de los gta 3D. --Vic V. 17:50 12 sep 2007 (UTC) Edit:Ya edite Big Pointy Building agregadole cosas, no se que mas quieres que ponga... Y les cambie el formato a varias de las que no lo tenian bien. Cuando puedas, dime si estan bien. ... Hola Vic, soy Claude. He visto que has puesto "buscar más arts para arreglar". Pues ve a Cambios Recientes, y verás que dice: Páginas para: arreglar, poner foto, borrar, etc. Haz clic en alguna, y ahí encontrarás muchos artículos para arreglar. Imagino que ya lo sabías, pero bueno xD. Saludos. -- 18:59 23 nov 2007 (UTC) Hola Claude. soy Vic xD. Si,ya se, pero encuentro mas en Pagina aleatoria xD. A veces paso y me fijo si hay alguno del que estoy bien informado o del que puedo investigar lo hago, y no pasa muy seguido xP. Igual, graias Claude.--Vic V. 19:04 23 nov 2007 (UTC) Aquí está Va, te lo mereces ;) -- 10:02 25 nov 2007 (UTC) Gracias Play... Gracias xD --Vic V. 14:54 25 nov 2007 (UTC) En-Obras Hola Vic, quería comentarte una cosa. Tienes los siguientes artículos enobras, termínalos lo más rápido posible por favor. Este mensaje va para todos los usuarios: *Asesinos de Las Venturas *Louise Cassidy *Yakuza de Anywhere City *Como ves, son pocos, por lo que algún día libre, podrías terminarlos. Muchas gracias y saludos. -- 02:57 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Ese es el problema, ademas de que casi siempre estan el la compu si dejarmela usar cuando puedo ... El de Asesinos de Las Venturas esta asi por que estoy viendo si hay mas llamados del Dueño de LV (llegue a la 4º deuda y no paso nada... igual tengo esperansas de que aparesca otra vez xD) El de Louise es complicado, y el de la Yakuza de AC, lo mejore bastante desde la ultima version de... alguien, que solo tenia la plantilla y mal hecha... Sigue en enobras porque no se como se laman las misiones que faltan y los personajes de esa Yakuza... si alguien sabe, se lo agradesco...--Vic V. 14:57 5 dic 2007 (UTC) Premio del Concurso Enhorabuena 19:36 18 dic 2007 (UTC) Bue, era obvio... igual no se si voy a seguir participando si imagenes es un punto...¬¬--Vic V. 23:59 18 dic 2007 (UTC) :¿Que pasa con las imágenes? -- 01:01 19 dic 2007 (UTC) No tengo ninguna GTA en PC exepto el 2 y no soy de los que saben buscarlas en internet...--Vic V. 01:49 19 dic 2007 (UTC) :Avísame y las busco... mira que facil xD -- 01:52 19 dic 2007 (UTC) ::Puedes volver a participar en los concursos, yo si que no debo volver a ser juez 14:14 19 dic 2007 (UTC) Buenas Hola Vic... paso nada mas a saludar y decirte que me alegro de que tambien te guste V-Rock. xD Bueno, me imagino... ya que los arts. de las canciónes que haz creado (Holy Diver y Balls to the Wall) són de esa emisora.. y es de verdad la mejor... jeje! saludos--Nikolai'Bellic.. 04:12 20 dic 2007 (UTC) Me empezaron a gustar despues de jugar al guitar Hero (Sobre todo al Rock The 80, donde podes tocar esas canciones y otras que tambien aparecen en otras radio y hasta en el VC xD) Ese juego me abrio en el sentido musical, antes pensaba que escuchaba casi todo, AHORA escucho casi todo y me gusta... Ahora si juego un GTA me preocupo mas en cambiar la radio que en jugar. La musica es lo mas importante en TODO. A casi todos les gusta V-Rock o Flash, por ejemplo, a mi me gustan las 2 xP. Despues voy a hacer mas canciones cuando termine In So Deep. :Esas radios molan mucho Pero me gustan más las de San Andreas, sobre todo Radio Los Santos y Radio X, están muy bien Me alegro de que os gusten las canciones, mucha gente ni se fija en las canciones, y eso que son lo fundamental en el juego 17:21 20 dic 2007 (UTC) Me olvida de firmar? pero si yo lo aprete!... esta computadora...--Vic V. 20:41 20 dic 2007 (UTC) : 20:44 20 dic 2007 (UTC) ¬¬...--Vic V. 20:48 20 dic 2007 (UTC) *jajaja..! si, a mi tambien me pasa eso, apenas entro en un vehículo no pienso en otra cosa que no sea poner mi emisora favorita!.. en GTA: VC y GTA: VCS es V-Rock, pasan el mejor rock de los 80's =D!.. en GTA: SA por supuesto que Radio X, es mi emisora favorita.. me gustan TODAS las canciones que pasan.. jaj es asi que he hecho los arts. de todas las canciones de esa emisora! xD ....Lo mejor de las radios de San Andreas es que hay bastante variedad!.. puedes escuchar country, rock suave, rock alternativo, todo lo que quieras! :)-- 06:08 21 dic 2007 (UTC) Las que mas Escucho en SA son K-Jah West y Master Sounds... Otra que podria llegar a escuchar es bounce, despues Radio X no me gusta, no se por que, y el Rap, me gusta, pero no escucho inspirado...--Vic V. 23:05 21 dic 2007 (UTC) Imagenes Hello Victor Vance! Hey, te aconsejo una página dónde puedes buscar a los arts que estás haciendo y ver imagenes, así puedes guardarlas y subirlas a la GTE para ponerlas en tus arts =D No sé si la conocerás ya, pero por si acaso, aquí la tienes: *http://nl.wikigta.org/wiki/Main_Page Err... resulta un poco complicado buscar los arts por el idioma xDD Pero siempre se consigue, solo tienes que buscar :) Saludeishions Vic! 00:23 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Todas las imagenes que busque estaban con el coso de WikiGTA abajo y bue... --Vic V. 13:08 27 dic 2007 (UTC) :Eso lo quitas con Paint, Photoshop o cosas de esas 15:03 27 dic 2007 (UTC) Vandalismo --ACC 22:28 7 ene 2008 (UTC) :Ejem... ¿Decir que no lo desafíes porque ya lo desafiaron es una ofensa? Perdóname, pero estas equivocado... ignora ese cartel, Vic... Esto es el colmo... déjense de joder de una vez... puede rechazarlo o aceptarlo, y por eso te vas a ofender? No... aparte, lo iba a hacer igual... 22:36 7 ene 2008 (UTC) Alonso, perdon si te sentiste ofendido por escribir como hablo ¬¬... es una manera de hablar lo de ¡Ah!¡Casi me olvido!... Quiero que quede claro que lo que queria decir era que no puedo sacar informacion como hice con Portland Harbor y Downtown Los Santos, donde me sarpe feo y puse todo lo que veia, porque no puedo ir mas ahi. No quiero que te sientas ofendido, siempre trato de no producir peleas y en gente como vos que malentienden mi forma de hablar, trato de tanquilizarlo. I'm a Men of Peace Son. Si enserio queres que haga el PLanning Departament, aunque no pueda sacar toda la info posible, lo hago, no problemo', solo por eso habia escrito ese comentario y por eso no puse ni aceptado ni rechasado. --Vic V. 15:36 8 ene 2008 (UTC) Premio por el articulazo Hola hermano!, (Yo Lance tu Victor jaja), te felicito por este articulo, por tu completa investigación, quizas. haz descubierto un extra que casi en ninguna parte se habrán dado cuenta. Gracias Quentin, te lo agradesco, igual sigo buscando si hay una 4º deuda (y que salga uno con Minigun xD), pero no me sale nada... Gracias.P.D: Firma tu comentario aunque sepa que sos vos xD --Vic V. 22:01 21 ene 2008 (UTC) asdf se me olvido hacerlo xD --Lance Vance 22:13 21 ene 2008 (UTC) Ahora Se :P Lo que no entiendo es por que sale todo tachado...--Vic V. 13:00 22 ene 2008 (UTC) Debe haberl algún sin cerrar 03:16 3 feb 2008 (UTC) No, era que habian afuera y adentro de la plantilla de vandalismo... Los borre y listo ahora solo esta tachada la plantilla--Vic V. 14:19 4 feb 2008 (UTC) Desafío Responde xd --ACC 23:03 6 feb 2008 (UTC) ¿Cual es la idea de esta plantilla? Total, siempre que me paso por la wiki me paso por desafios, asi que no es necesario... el problema es que no me desafiaste en la pagina de desafios xD. Igual estoy un poco ocupado y tengo que terminar 100%... Se lo prometi a Claude xD. Mi respuesta es un . si es una respuesta xD --Vic V. 14:07 7 feb 2008 (UTC) :*Ejem.... la quité porque primero, fue para Droides, después, para WKorps, y después para vos. Con Droides pasó lo mismo, mira en su discusión. Alonso, vuelve a desafiar, PERO NO LO CAMBIES. De todas formas, la plantilla la voy a borrar xD... Una Pregunta Hola pasaba para preguntarles de quienes y como se llaman las canciones que pasan en el GTA San Andreas y si pueden decirme les agradesco :) en especial una de los Ramones (creo) gracias, linda página, saludos! Gracias, pero no es mi wiki. Ni siquiera soy admin ¿Como la ubiese creado? xD. Igual, si llegas a encontrar mi discusion otra vez quien quiera que seas, podes buscar las radios en escribiendo el nombre de la que queres encontrar alla arriba (Pone el nombre de la radio, si escribis ramones no vas a encontrar nada) En el articulo de la radio siempre hay una lista con las canciones que pasan. Si no hay ningun articulo de esa radio mala suerte. Espero aberte ayudado. --Vic V. 14:13 14 feb 2008 (UTC) Premio :*Felicitaciones! Te lo merecés! 02:57 14 feb 2008 (UTC) ¿Me lo Meresco? WTF? pero si solo era un puto esbozo lleno de dialogos que al final me termine aburriendo de hacer, terminar de descibir los dialogos y hacer una conclusion sobre ella... ¡Ja! Muy buen trabajo Claude, lastima que mi hermana estubo usando la compu todos los dias pasados no estube para votarlo. Muy buen trabajo Calude --Vic V. 14:20 14 feb 2008 (UTC) El premio es tuyo... yo solo me basé en lo que vos escribiste, asique es lo mismo... 15:58 14 feb 2008 (UTC) Premio mision destacada Atrasado, pero bueno. — 00:07 23 feb 2008 (UTC) WTF!!! Si, muy atrasado...Gracias --Vic V. 00:15 23 feb 2008 (UTC) Equipo "Epsilon" Hola, pensaba en investigar a fondo el programa Epsilon ¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo? (Igual, soy solo je). Contacta conmigo en mi discución. ---- xD pero firma la proxima, es solo un Click xD --Vic V. 16:39 6 mar 2008 (UTC) Jje (se me olvido :D), oie mejor olvida lo de Epsilon Program, tengo poco tiempo para buscar info. Bye saludos--Lance Vance 21:28 14 mar 2008 (UTC) South Park Wiki Hola Vic V. , soy , ofreciendote la entrada a la South Park Wiki, apenas esta empezando y necesita usuarios, si te interesa aqui esta el link http://es.southpark.wikia.com/Portada--SuperAC 17:13 20 mar 2008 (UTC) No gracias xD. --Vic V. 00:17 21 mar 2008 (UTC) Concursos Mas vale tarde que nunca ;) 22:18 10 abr 2008 (UTC) Jejeje, nunca voy a hacer un buen articulo bien al 100% xD. Grax --Vic V. 22:57 10 abr 2008 (UTC) : 16:25 11 abr 2008 (UTC) UDM Hola Vic!!! pedirte q le heches un vistazo a la votacion del UDM, nomina y vota lo mas pronto posible, ya que el mes pasado se cerrarón las votaciones por falta de votantes y no queremos q vuelva a pasar.... Resturante Braffles Waffles He visto tu aportacion con el restaurante Braffles Waffles en Las Venturas. ¿Me puedes decir cuál es su localización? No paro de dar vueltas y no lo encuentro por ningún lado. -- 14:43 12 ene 2011 (UTC)